Something Worth Fighting For
by TrollingJohan
Summary: Gohan has been training since his fight with cell, but slowly "Protecting the earth" is not enough motivation to power thru his rigorous training, looking for motivation he begs Chi-Chi to let him attend school. Will he find the motivation he is looking for?
1. Chapter 1

_'Thoughts'_

**Flashbacks**

"Speech"

**Prologue. The Begging of the end.**

Gohan took a moment to compose himself as he stood lamenting at the door for his first class, on his first day of school. Wondering if he had made the right decision to cut back on his training and possibly further himself mentally and possibly even physically by interacting with people his own age. He chuckled for a brief moment when he recalled the look on his mother's face when he brought up the idea of going to school.

* * *

**" Gohan, are you feeling well? Did give yourself a concussion during training!?" Chi-chi gasped. "You ate out of the compost pile again didn't you? Don't you remember last time you ate scraps out of the compost pile?!"**

**"WHO THROWS AWAY PERFECTLY GOOD … Eeep!" Gohan stopped mid-sentence noticing the vein on her temple throb and her hands deep in the drawers looking for what he suspected was one of the things he loathed most on this planet. Deciding that he didn't want to start this particular morning off with a throbbing skull, he decided to get back to the point of the matter. "But, I promise mom, I am telling the truth no joke! I actually want to enroll…" **

**He drifted off after seeing the narrowing of his mother's eyes.**

**"Are you sure there are no other hidden agendas here Gohan? Because I will not have a member of this family going to jail for any sort of delinquencies, because for the last 6 years you have been training and refusing to do anything but train!" **

**"No mom, I just hit a plateau in training and I want to see if a new challenge… Could help bring me out of this funk I have been in." Gohan finally vented while whispering the last part.**

**She stared at him for a moment, her eyes softening at the young demi-sayain, He had been working so hard to fill his father's footsteps, and she had been noticing his behaviour changing over the last few months. He had become frustrated and moody, more so than a hormonal Sayian-Hybrid normally should be. Initially she thought his depression was returning after five long years of accepting his father's choice to stay in the other world. He wanted to fufill his promise to his father, a promise he couldn't fufill moping in the woods. **

**He would do anything for this planet and would do anything to protect it, even if that meant sacrificing his own life to save billions. **

**He is just like his father.**

**She sighed; He was also just like his mother. He needed to find a new reason to continue his training, to continue being prepared for what might lie ahead. More than just an obligation, more than just a promise whispered into the air to follow his fathers' wishes to protect the earth and all her inhabitants. No, he needed something more, maybe friends?**

** A wife? **

**A child? **

**Something meaningful and true to his own heart to fight for and protect, something to push him past his previous limitations. **

**"Gohan…" She Sighed once again. "Get changed and grab a coat, let's go to Bulma's and see about registering you for classes."**

**Gohan smiled as he turned and walked up the stairs****_. 'Well that was less difficult than I thought it would be to convince her.'_**** He changed and grabbed a coat, scooping up Goten along the way; Gohan ran a hand thru his hair and walked out the door to join his mother. **

**'Gosh, I hope this isn't a bad situation I'm getting myself into, I guess we'll find out!'**

* * *

Gohan stepped thru the threshold and into the classroom, he slowly arched an eyebrow. Everyone was starting at him, he could hear the whispers and the judgments being passed around the class.

_'What the heck? Do I have something on my shirt?' _Gohan looked down to inspect his clothing.

He was wearing a tight black undershirt with a black and white long-sleeved flannel, a pair of loose jeans, a black belt and some nice looking sneakers with a gold stripe running along the sides. Deciding that there was nothing from breakfast on him to warrant the stares from the class, he decided to listen in on a few of the students' whispers.

"Ohh such a cutieeeee!" and "WOW do you see those arms?!" And other nonsense from the girls.

Gohan Blushed.

"What a dork, the kid looks like a total loser." Gohans' head zeroed in on the offensive comment. "Whatever Sharpener just makes you seem jealous." A girl with black hair and pigtails lazily commented.

Gohan Smiled.

"Well son, would you mind introducing yourself to the class?" chirped.

"Of course!" Gohan bowed. "I'm Son Gohan, I'm excited to be attending Orange Star High."

Gohan turned to the teacher and give him a small smile signifying he was done with his introductions to the class. He was then handed a syllabus and a text book and told to sit wherever he could find a spot.

Gohan looked around seeing at least three open seats, now the choice of what seat to choose entered his mind. In the middle of his deliberations he was interrupted by an overly cheery voice which he assumed Mrs. Briefs would have sounded like as a teenager. Annoying.

"YOOHOO! Hey Cutie there is an open seat right here!"

Gohan nodded at the cute blonde girl with his goofy grin plastered on his face and proceeded to climb the stairs till he was three rows from the back. He excused himself as he passed two people to get to his newly appointed seat. He sat down setting his book bag at his feet, taking pencils and a composition notebook from out of his bag where he sat them neatly in front of him. He wanted to be prepared for any notes he would have to take.

As he was gatherimg his courage to make friends with the blonde girl next to him, he felt a light tap on his shoulder and turned to see the blonde girl staring at him with her eyes shining with anticipation of making a new _CUTE _friend!

"Hiya! My names Erasa! With an E'! and these are my best friends Sharpener and Videl!" Erasa proudly exclaimed, the shy Demi-Sayain after getting a good look at Erasa, bent forward over his desk to see her friends and commit their names and faces to his memory.

Gohan smiled, "Hello.." it was shy and polite. "Nice to meet you both."

"Whatever NERD-boy." Sharpener turned his head and scoffed not wanting to waste his precious time with the new loser that was getting crushed on by his ditzy blonde headed girlfriend. Videl on the other hand had a scowl on her face that Gohan thought that would have made Vegeta jealous.

_'Why is she glaring at me like that? I don't think I have ever done anything to her to cause her to be in a foul mood?. She does look pretty familiar tho…. OH! I know, she was the pushy girl from the bank this morning, maybe she recognizes me or something.' _Gohan stewed in this new revelation of his, hoping that she didn't see him power down from SSJ. '_There is no possible way she could have I made sure that no one was around!'_

"Oh Gohan." Videl coolly remarked, snapping her fingers to get his attention.

"Ye-yes Videl?" Gohan Stammered.

"Witnesses say that the Gold fighter from the bank this morning was wearing, lets see, blue jeans… and a black shirt…and some pretty fancy looking sneakers with a gold stripe running down the side… Sound familiar?" She made sure to take pauses to capture every muscle twitching in his face. "Wellll?"

_'Crap.'_


	2. Chapter 2

Auther note thingys!

Well its probably obvious from my first chapter that I am new to publishing stories on here, stupid doc management system… making me feel stupid! *pouts*

Well, I guess i will give a little of what(or don't) I have planned for this fic, let's see.

**-Majin Buu will make an appearance in this fic. But I will be changing it to how I think it should have ended. (A non-scrubbed Gohan of course)**

**-No MAJOR roles for Lime, future trunks, time travel, evil chibis torturing Gohan, etc.**

**- Rating will probably change sooner or later, going to add a tad of angst/fluff and what not.**

**-Chapter lengths will be anywhere from 1,000-3,000 words but I will compensate for short chapters by trying to update at least 3-4 times a week. :3**

* * *

Spanks and mentions!

**Bloodredcandy: **Thank you Very much I really appreciate the feedback. And I also am a fan of Gohan actually having sayain blood in him and refusing to quit training.

**SSJAguila:** I honestly hate the idea of anyone but Goku and Gotenks Achieving SSJ3. No clue why, but as you will see in this chapter that he has seen his potential a few months after cell and has been striving to reach it. For example in this fic has mastered SSJ2 and is a little stronger than when he fought cell. All your nit picking will either be sorted out with this chapter.. or they will just create more issues for you… I hope it's not the latter! ^_^

**Sportsfan64:** No lime, unfortunately. And I am replacing Sayiaman with a full time Gold Fighter persona.

**Aaron-Leach & chaos267: **Thanks! :D Hope I don't disappoint you guys!

* * *

_'Thoughts'_

**Flashbacks**

"Speech"

Chapter 2- Transformation

The only visible indication of Gohan's shock was a slight widening of his eyes, even though brief and unnoticed by most, Videl saw it and started to get even more suspicious. She didn't really suspect Gohan to be this mysterious golden fighter, but now she was beginning to believe her own wild suspicions.

"Um, well… You see Vid.." He was cut of by Erasa.

"WOW, Gohan you dress just like the gold fighter!" Erasa giddily chirped. "But your hair totally isn't gold like the all those people said!" Erasa said while inspecting Gohans ebony locks.

"Hehe, I guess so Erasa." Gohan was relieved to have Erasa's ditz quell Videls mind.

Videl sat back in here seat and crossed her arms with a 'Hmph'. Erasa was right even though they were wearing the same clothes, she didn't know of any type of device or hair product that could change hair color back and forth that quickly.

_'Whew, that was a close one I guess I will have to pay Bulma a visit after class just in case something like this morning comes up again.'_ Gohan thought as her turned his attention to the lecture that was just now beginning.

Gohan was snapped out of his lecture induced stupor to the sound of a weirdly alarmed wristwatch. After finding the source of the strange beeping he noticed it was coming from Videl.

"Videl here." She spoke into her communicator in a hushed tone.

"Ah Videl! We have a gunman holding up a jewelry store on South and Main, we can't get close because he has the owner as a hostage! Please come at once!" The static sounding voice screamed from the other side of the communicator.

"Be right there chief!"

And with that Videl waved to the teacher who nodded with permission to leave. She was gone before the teacher had a chance remind her about the homework for that night.

_'Well that was odd, why would the police be contacting her for help? Isn't that their job?' _Gohan was utterly confused.

Seeing the look of confusion on the new kids face, Erasa decided she was a little curious to why he didn't know who Videl was, everyone knew who Videl was and what her 'extra circular activities' entitled.

"Hey Erasa? Why was Videl contacted by the police? " he asked curiously.

"Well because her father being who he is, she is called to help on some crimes when it's just too much for the cops to handle… Duh!" Erasa pointed out thinking he at least had to know who her father was.

"Really? Who is her father? The mayor?" Gohan asked.

Erasa sweatdropped. "No sweetie, her father is the world savior? " Gohan arched an eyebrow. "Hercule Satan? The world's strongest man? The destroyer of Cell? Any of this ringing a bell?"

Inside Gohan cringed, but to hide his anger and disappointment towards that idiotic oaf of a man, he decided to play his ace in the hole for getting out of most situations he didn't want to talk about; naivety.

"Hmmm can't say it is Erasa, I knew who cell was, but I never heard who finally beat him." Gohan gave Erasa a smile and he prayed to kami that his "ignorance" would bring him bliss. He could only remember small snippets from when he learned of this Hurcule debacle. He didn't want a repeat of that especially around all these weak and fleshy highschoolers.

* * *

**It was Gohan's twelfth birthday, it had only been four months since the final showdown with cell, yet here he was sitting outside of capsule corps, sitting at a picnic table with one of those ridiculous party hats on, stuffing his face with Ice cream cake. **

** Gohan wasn't what we would call happy, no he was quite the opposite really, but yet he kept a smile on his face for the sake of his mother, at least while she was near him. Her being pregnant with Goten he wanted to be there for her and show his support regardless of the pangs of depression, guilt and anger running thru his veins.**

** Gohan notice Bulma walking towards him, dragging a not so please Vegeta with her to congratulate him.**

** "Happy Birthday Gohan, hope you are enjoying your party!" Bulma cooed while slipping a gift card to a local restaurant along with an upgraded mobile gravity simulator into his bag, hoping he wouldn't find them till later. Bulma then waited for a few moments before sending a nasty glare at Vegeta. He huffed and shoved a loose card into Gohan's face.**

** Gohan paused a moment at the unexpected gift from Vegeta. **

**_'This must be Bulma's doing'_**** he sniggered to himself**

**On the Front was what appeared to be a dancing devil wearing a party hat similar to the one he was wearing, and a pitch fork that had pierced a rather cheesy piñata. ****_'Definitely Bulma's doing.'_**

**The Card read as followed;**

**: To ****_BRAT_**

**I hope you have one HELL of a birthday!**

**_VEGETA_****:**

** Gohan laughed more at the fact that Bulma had somehow forced Vegeta into signing a card rather than the relatively LAME joke the card had implied. But Gohan was snapped out of his musings by the hoarse voice of Yamacha yelling from the window for everyone to check out what's on the television.**

** Bulma dragged Vegeta with her and Gohan abandoned his now melted cake, and headed into the large main living area of the Briefs estate. Everyone was crowding around a 105in flat screen, sitting or standing where they would be comfortable. Gohan walked over and stood behind his mother who was sitting on the couch next to a now seated Bulma. On the TV was some sort of parade or celebration, there were thousands of people crowding behind barricades of steel and police and swat personal. Gohan read the news title slowly crossing the screen; in all actuality he wasn't too surprised by what he was reading.**

**:MR. SATAN WORL HERO! DESTROYS CELL WITH ONE PUNCH! MR. SATAN AWARDED KEYS TO EVERY MAJOR CITY:**

** Gohan chuckled as his mother threw a tantrum to end all tantrums, she was livid!**

**"That should be my little boy covered in confetti, my boy being showered with money and glory. NOT SOME UNDER EDUCATED HOOLIGAN WITH A GOD COMPLEX!" she bellowed as the rest of that gang laughed at her antics.**

** She and the rest of the Z-Fighters became quiet when the blaring of ceremonially music and the celebrations of the crowd dwindled to a whisper and the "hooligan" took up the podium, snatching the microphone from its holder.**

**"YEAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH THE WORLD CHAMP HERE!I AM HERE TODAY TO OFFICALY ANNOUNCE THAT I AM THE DESTROYER OF CELL YEAAAHHHAHAH! AND I WILL GLADLY ACCEPT ALL HONNERS GIVEN TO ME THIS DAY!" Hercule boasted, he didn't care if he was lying to the world and his daughter, he was too caught up in the moment and the doors that would be opened for him.**

** As he stood there, answering questions from the press, everyone sitting in the living room back at Bulma's were cracking up just listening to the made up fantasies he had come up with to appease the crowd. But the air in the room had turned from giggles and tears, to serious in a heartbeat. A question was brought up as to who the other fighters were and how the managed to do the miraculous things they did.**

**"Of course I know who they are! They were nothing but a bunch of fakers trying to get some recognition from the day by pretending to fly and planting explosives around the ring." Hercule stated in a serious tone to show his disapproval for the 'fake fighters', "That Trickster in the HORRID orange gi who went up after I lost my balance and slipped out of the ring, is nothing but a liar and a despicable person for trying to deceive you all!"**

** By this point Gohans rage was thru the roof, unable to keep his ki from rising he somehow managed to make it outside where he dropped to his knees as his ki began to skyrocket. He could barely interpret the panicked screams for him to keep calm from his friends and family, he swore he could even hear his father trying to calm him with sweet words and praise. But It didn't matter, nothing mattered. All his anger and guilt swirled around him as he ascended to SSJ2 and his ki until he was surpassing his maximum when he was at his peak in the fight with cell. **

** He could make out the surprised gasps of his friends as his hair flickered back to its original color, although for only a moment before it changed right back to a brilliant gold, a new terrifying level beyond which thought impossible, made its self-know to the Z-fighters.**

**A cold and terrifying darkness took hold of Gohan after that, he awoke later to find himself in the medical wing of Capsule Corps. He blinked his eyes a few times to adjust his eyes to the light to see Vegeta in the opposite bed from him sitting entirely naked and slightly damp with nothing but a sheet covering his little sayain, with Bulma and Mrs. Briefs tending to his multiple wounds.**

**"When the hell is Green Bean going to be back with one of those blasted beans, I am tired of being around this overly cheery psychopath you call a mother! NO I AM SURE I DON'T WANT A SPONGE BATH DAMNABLE WOMAN!" Mrs. Briefs chuckled and Vegeta rolled his eyes till they fell upon Gohan. "Brat! Give us some warning next time before you fly off the handle like that, interrupt my shower again and next time I won't just knock you unconscious." Vegeta spat while giving Gohan a threating glare.**

**Gohan returned the glare with a son grin and a scratch of the back of his head.**

* * *

Erasa was shocked to say the least, "Where do you live? In a cave somewhere in the mountains!?"

"Actually I Live in the 439 mountain area, and no I do not live in a cave." Gohan fired back rolling his eyes at the condescending blonde.

After Erasa interrupting the class with the newly required information that Gohan live more than four hours away, and Gohan hiding his head in the book to avoid the stares from the rest of the class, he was relieved when the bell rang and he dashed for the exit. The rest of his classes where boring and to slow paced for him even him to stay awake. He found a comfy tree to sit under outside of the cafeteria where he consumed his lunch and would make sure to thank his mother for the 4 dozen brownies she included with his lunch. He was in the last class of the day which was gym, which since he was new he had to fill out paperwork and liability forms for his Uniform and locker. Gohan was ecstatic for the break to be by himself until he counted the final few moments of his first day of school away. The bell rang and he handed his paper work to the teacher, and promptly head for the roof where he, did a quick ki check to check for anyone in is vicinity and took off toward Bulma's.

Making his way thru the labyrinth that is Capsule Corporation, following the path that would lead him the quickest to Bulma's ki signature. When he finally reached her lab he politely knocked and announced his presence. The door slid open reveling Bulma's warm face, she stepped aside to allow him access. He stepped in and the door shut behind him.

"so let me get this straight, you want to make you a capsulated costume just in case you want to fight crime without anyone suspecting it's you?" Bulma questioned.

"Yep! Nothing to flashy tho if you can help it, something respectable and intimidating would do the trick." Gohan beamed thinking of all the poses that could go along with his new crime fight alter ego.

"OK OK Gohan, ill see what I can do go hang out or something I will find you when it's finished ok kiddo?" Bulma replied.

"Awesome! Thanks a million Bulma! " Gohan buzzed with excitement as he headed out the door and plopped down on the big purple couch right outside Bulma's lab. He sat there for about an hour and a half thinking about today's events and how he would tell his mother about his first day of public schooling.

He was suddenly brought from out from his thoughts when a watch fell into his lap, he looked up and saw a smirking Bulma staring down at him. "Well are you going to go try it on? Hmm?" she poked his forehead.

Gohan jumped up slipping the watch over his wrist and made a b-line for the nearest mirror. Once positioned in front of the mirror, he inspected the watch and placed a finger over the blue button. Glancing over at Bulma for conformation which she nodded her head that that was the correct choice to activate his disguise. He hesitated then pressed the button activating the integrated capsuling systems inside the watch. After the light and smoke had settled he was stunned with what he saw in the mirror. He looked at himself for a few moments twisting his body to see different angles of himself, then he went SSJ and gave himself a look over for a few moments before ascending into SSJ2.

He looked at himself again in the mirror, after 30 seconds of viewing his new disguise with his SSJ2 attributes he turned to face Bulma and smirked.

"This is perfect."


	3. Chapter 3

_'Sorry about not updating like I said I would. oh well such is life._

_Here yea go. Enjoy! Or don't. Who cares?_

_Feel free to review and criticize the crap outta my work... Trust me I need it._

_And please if you have questions pertaining to the story or the plot line shot me a pm becuase I will rarely respond to comments like I did last time. But I do appreciate all the sweet things you guys say. :)_

* * *

_Thoughts'_

"Speach"

Chapter 3- Gold Fighter

Goten sat at the edge of Gohan's bed contemplating an "appropriate" to wake him up. _'Jump on his chest? No, did that yesterday, how about a snake in his underpants? No, mom will catch me before I can bring it into our room.'_ Goten sat there resting a hand on his chin stroking it ever so slightly still deep in thought. He didn't notice that Gohan was now awake and starting at the small boy with an evil smirk.

"RAWWW IM THE BLANKET MONSTER AND IM HERE TO CLAIM YOUR FLESH!" Gohan screamed in a silly voice as he grabbed the small half-sayains head with a blanketed hand. Goten smacked the offending appendage while turning tail and fleeing the bedroom.

"AHHH NO I NEED MY FLESH! MOM HELP!" Goten cried as he sought refuge between Chi-chis legs. Chi-Chi gave him a smile as she turned back to the sputtering bacon. "Gohan! Stop teasing your brother and get your butt down here breakfast is almost ready!"

Gohan chuckled at his brothers antics and got out of bed and shuffled to his dresser to get his attire for the day. He grabbed some old jeans, a plain gray shirt and his socks and made his way to the bathroom. After completing his morning rituals(showering, brushing his teeth, and applying deodorant) he changed his clothes and slipped on his shoes and headed downstairs. He was greeted by a glaring Goten, who by now had figured out the true identity of the blanket monster, and a smiling Chi-Chi.

"Well don't you look handsome Gohan! Dressing nicely for the ladies I presume?" Chi-Chi clucked adding a small wink to the last part.

"No, this is just how NORMAL people dress, unlike the outfits you picked out for me." Gohan sighed as he rolled his eyes at his mother's comments towards Gohan and his love life.

He sat down awaiting the feast that was sure to come, he thought of the outfits that he had thrown to the back of his closet and forgotten about. Weakling, dork, nerd were some of the adjectives that people would have used to describe him if he wore those abhorrent pieces of cloth. He just wanted to be seen as normal, he didn't want to be liked for what he can do, his prestigious "lineage", he just wanted to be accepted for him. Gohan was broken from his trance when a small hand came into his view and started taking food from his plates. He took that as his cue to dig in and eat what he could before his brother ate more of his share.

With breakfast now over, brought the dishes from the table to the sink, gave his mother a peck on the cheek and tussled his brothers' wild locks and said his farewells. Goten followed Gohan out the door where he waited on the porch to see his brother off, as he did every morning Gohan had school. Gohan gave his brother a wave and flew off, he could hear his brothers fading shouts to come back soon as he was soaring away from his home. When he started to near civilization he clicked the button on his watch and ascended into SSJ2.

* * *

Videl was crouching behind a dividing wall in Satan Memorial bank, she was centering herself and getting ready to take out the last two of the crooks who had been holding up the bank in hopes of a easy payday. The last to crooks still had that mindset, the same couldn't be said for the other 7 who were now in custody with sore jaws and bruised faces thanks to the brave heroine who had taken them by surprise. Videl peered past the wall to see the last two frantically trying to break into a highly sophisticated vault with nothing but a blowtorch and a drill. She took a deep breath and made a running leap for the two unsuspecting criminals.

Gohan had covered the 500+ plus mile journey from his home in the mountains to the outskirts of Satan City in about 7 minutes. _'Well that's the perks of being a super sayain 2 I guess, he he. I have another 30 mins before school sta..._' Gohan didn't finish his thoughts as he had just noticed a large mass of spectators and police surrounding Satan City's most illustrious bank. He was about to descend to lend a hand when he noticed two beaten men being dragged out of the bank by a very flustered and singed Videl. He had come to a stop and hovered, deciding to make sure there wasn't any further action.

Videl had disposed of the criminals in one of the waiting police cruisers, when out of her peripherals she noticed a golden streak come to a stop. She centered her vision so that the golden streak was now a golden man. She was stupefied, she had heard of the Gold Fighter and his abilities but she never witnessed them herself. She couldn't really tell what he was wearing, but she could defiantly make out his golden hair which seemed gravity resistant. She started walk closer to try and see this mysterious fighter but she had made it no more than 10 feet before he suddenly disappeared._ 'What in the world?'_ She mentally screamed looking around to try and figure out where he had gone to._ 'Am I going crazy? I swear I just saw him, either he moves so fast he can't be seen… or he uses those tricks my dad always blabs about.' _She huffed in frustration and stomped back to her jet copter in hopes of getting to school in time to use the school computer lap for a little research.

Gohan sighed in relief as he OSH came into view, _'That was close! Cant give away myself just yet! I can't do the poses unless I have done something heroic to warrant such awesome displays of agility and um, stuff.' _He touched down on the roof doing a quick check, being satisfied that no one was around he powered down and deactivated his watch. He threw open the door and ran down the stairs and into the halls. He checked his watch to see he had 10 minutes till his first class. As he looked up from his watch he narrowly avoided running into his science teacher carrying a large box. '_Danger explosive liquids… Hmmm… Science looks interesting today!'_ Gohan smiled yelling his apologies to his teacher as he jogged past. Out of his peripherals saw Videl and Erasa standing off to the side of the lockers, Videl was scowling at Gohan and Erasa looking like she had just been caught with her hand in the cookie jar. He mentally shrugged and continued on his way.

" I don't think he heard you Erasa. Anyways, so your saying that he told you that he lives in the 439 mountain area, and that everyone you have asked said that he isn't seen after the last bell?" videl questioned.

"Yea! Everyone says he just kind of, ya know, disappears. Like a couple of people have seen him by his locker and whatnot but that's about it! No one sees him leave the school, no one sees him with any capsule cars or jets. He just simply vanishes." Erasa nodded her head making she her recollections of everyone's accounts were correct.

Videls brain had gone into overdrive; it made connections between Gohan and the Gold Fighter and their abilities to simply "vanish", making her own lucid suspicions seem even more plausible _. 'I've got you now Gohan, ill make sure to "speak" with you during lunch.' _ Videl schemed. After saying her goodbyes to Erasa she went into her next class, only three more periods till she vowed to get her answers.

Gohan was sitting threw his history class, trying to wake himself up from sleeping all of literature class, when he heard a small whump and a few frenzied screams. _'What the heck was that?'_ After about 5 minutes of wondering what had happened and mindlessly jotting notes down, the principal entered the room handing the teacher a note and excused himself.

The teacher cleared his throat and began to read from newly acquired memo.

"Due to a highly toxic and corrosive chemical exposure on the first floor, next period classes will be cancelled and the time typically allotted to the 3rd period will be protracting your regular lunch period. " The teacher sat down his note and was started to continue with his lecture.

"Umm, What?" a student in the second row with a confused look on his face questioned.

The teacher sighed, "_IT_ means you will have a longer lunch."

"OH, sweet." The student chirped.

Gohan was stoked, for this unexpected luxury, '_Food and meditation? Alright!'_

* * *

Class soon ended and he was making his way to his new found spot under the tree, where he could eat his fill away from prying eyes and maybe get in 45 minutes of meditation before his fifth period began. Due to his inability to think of anything else but food and mental training he didn't realize he was being followed.

Gohan sat himself at the base of the tree and de-capsulized his lunch, after giving it a once over he decided to start with his favorite, spicy fish chunks with rice. Videl rounded the corner and looked around, she had seen Gohan come this way and was having trouble spotting him within the large field. Once she spotted him by the tree, a genuine smile graced her lips; to most people it was a happy smile, a smile that said I just got the most adorable puppy for Christmas. But this smile meant so much more to her, finally almost two whole hours for her to interrogate this mysterious Gohan, she wasn't about to let him escape. She calmly sauntered over to the tree where Gohan was demolishing his food with gusto, smile still planted on her face.

Gohan had made it thru his 14th bowl of spicy fish, and was about to attack a large piece of charred meat, but when he reached over to grab said meat he was welcomed by to small feet. He looked up to the most beautiful smile he had ever seen, he pause for a moment before he stuttered out a smile hello. "H-hey V-Videl." Still entranced by her smile. "haven't seen you out here before for lunch, um, would you like to join me?"

"Thank you Gohan, of course! That is very kind of you." Videl said just a tad surprised by is inherent politeness

Gohan was confused, all his encounters with her had been brash, rude, terrifying even. But with that smile he couldn't really decipher any hidden agenda behind this newly found side to her. With a shake of his head he tried his hardest to concentrate on the task at hand, food. He had slowed down considerably… For a sayain that is, not wanting to spook Videl because he could eat 200 portions in under 15 minutes. He stole a glance after eating all of the charred beef to see Videl sitting there, brown lunch bag still in hand, with her head cocked to one side, slightly wide-eyed. He questioned if she was okay, and she managed to straighten up and nod, while slightly digging into her lunch. She pulled out an apple and started to slowly bite off small pieces while she watched Gohan literally inhale enough food to feed a small town. Gohan finished his giant meal, well almost he decided it wise not to crack open his dessert capsule. He leaned back and allowed his food to digest, soaking up the warm air in the comfort of the shade as he did.

_'Well here goes nothing' _Videl thought, finally choosing a tactful way to get some questions answered. "So Gohan, we haven't really talked… and I thought a good way to get to know each other would be to ask each other some questions, sound good?" Videl stated smoothly.

"Sure Videl! Anything you wan… ermm… Yea that sounds fine." Gohan recovered hoping she hadn't heard his willingness for Videl. He also noticed that his ki was rising slightly even though he had been suppressing it, he didn't want to break someone's shoulder by bumping into them. _'Man this is weird, she smiles once and I turn into a love sick puppy, and I am not able to keep my ki depressed to a normal humans level, thank goodness it stopped before it got any higher.'_ Gohan pondered.

"Um, OK! Great. First question where do you live?

"439 Mountain area."

"Wow! How do you get here every day?" she tried to sound as surprised as she could.

"Um, well I fly here and back" Not really a lie he thought.

"Hmm, what kinda capsule jet do you have?"

"I kind of forget the name of it, it's a um.. brand new prototype? Just got it before I started school" Gohan lied hoping she would believe him.

"How did you get a prototype from Capsule Corporation? My dad can't even get them. Can I see?" She questioned, doubting him.

"I know a person, and the agreed to let me test one, but I don't have it on…" He was explaining, but was interrupted by Videl and her communicator. After squabbling with the chief for a minute she excused herself and started to leave.

"After school meet me here! I can't wait to see your capsule jet!" She yelled over her shoulder at gohan.

_'Well crap how am I going to get out of this? First thing is first, I think I will secretly tag along to see how well she does._' Gohan thought. _'But I can't help that feel that I am going for some totally unrelated reason, she obviously won't need my help, she's been doing this for years now. I should really just stay out of her way, she can handle it.'_ Gohan finally decided. He sat there for another thirty seconds before he started to feel an unusual anxious sensation, forcing him to get up and head to the roof. He sighed when he reached the roof, wondering why he felt so endeared to this girl after just acquainting himself with her, well more like her acquainting herself with him but still, the need to protect and keep her safe wouldn't let him be idle while she risked her wellbeing. He ascended into SSJ2 and activated his watch, he checked the time that was displayed and he had less than forty minutes till lunch was over.

He find her ki easily enough, hers being the highest in the city it made it extremely simple in fact. _'Crap, she's already there and it seems like she already started fighting.' _Gohan worried. After 30 seconds of flying he was at the crime scene, it was a large capitol building, and what he had discerned from the conversation with Videl and her communicator the mayor was being held for ransom. He bypassed the front of front entrance and went thru a sky light on the third floor. There were scattered unconscious bodies laying around, four to be exact, two shot guns laid smoking on the floor, but he could feel Videl's moving towards another large ki. He moved silently thru the corridors till he stopped behind one of the door frames where he peeked around to see Videl exchanging not so kind words with the supposed leader. Gohan extended his senses to find who he believed were the Mayor and another henchman, hiding in the connected room.

Videl was starting to get fatigued; her confrontation with the previous henchmen was a little more than she bargained for. Dodging and shotgun blasts and knocking four men unconscious really takes a toll on you. After demanding that he give up and getting the routine insult back, Videl took time to size up her opponent , He had shoulder length brown hair that was tied back in a ponytail of sorts, A black tanktop and a pair of overused, over stained beige cargo pants. He was srawny yet had obvious muscle so she assumed he would be quick and pack a wallop, she also noticed a red bandana tied on his bicep and a knife strapped to his ankle, she made a mental note to take and discard of that as soon as she had the chance. She dropped into a stance and barked out one final order to surrender the mayor and himself. He spoke nothing but gave her a small laugh and proceeded to get in a stance of his own. '_Gotcha, what an obvious opening, somebody's been watching too many Kung-Fu movies.' _ She thought as a smirk appeared on her face. She Pounced, She sent a kick at his exposed left side, to make sure she didn't fall to the ground after landing the kick she was mentally preparing to catch herself and deliver the finishing move once he was on the ground. Only to have her kick blocked and to have her head driven into the ground by his free hand, the pain was immediate and constant. Before she had the chance to recover she felt a boot dig into her side and the resulting force sent her skidding five feet.

"Come one little girl, Get up! You shouldn't be so cocky… If you weren't then you would have spotted my trap. Too bad I thought the daughter of the champ would be more able than this! This is Pathetic! They don't call me Trick for nothing!" Trick spat.

Videl finally had got to her feet, she took a deep breath to center herself, pushing the pain and the trickle of blood she could feel making its way down the back of her neck. He once again got in his stance, and again she spotted an obvious opening. She attacked once again, she feigned a punch at his exposed head and again he went in for the block, but she learns from her mistakes. She sent another kick to is left side this time nailing him right in the kidney, She caught herself with one hand using the momentum from the kick to swing her around and land safely on two feet.

"NOW MARTY!" Trick screamed spittle laden with blood spewing everywhere. Suddenly the door flung open and the second crook that was guarding the mayor sprang from his position grabbing Videl in a choke hold. She clawed and kicked but with everything she threw at him, he applied more pressure. Barely able to breath she stopped her futile flailing to conserve what little oxygen she could take in.

"Well thank Kami for hired help, if he wasn't hiding I would have been thrown in the slammer, but good thing I always plan ahead." Trick laughed, un-sheathing the knife that was strapped to his ankle. "So Marty, what do you think we should do? Deflower her pretty self.. Then cut on her a bit? Or cut on her then.." Trick said no more has he was thrown thru the window with a punch to the cheek, his knife falling idly by Marty's feet. Marty was terrified; he had seen this strange golden warrior coming with the look of pure anger carved into his facial features. He dropped Videl and fell on his but, he was sure that this golden haired maniac was going to kill him. He panicked and grabbed Tricks' knife that had abandoned him on his way out the window, picking up Videl by her pigtails he placed the knife to her throat.

"BACK OFF OR SHE GETS A NEW HOLE TO BREATHE THRU!" He yelled trying act tough as the urine soaked his pants.

"You have 5 seconds to let her go and turn yourself in before I make you wish you would have cut your own throat." Gohan spat bitterly trying to control his anger and Ki before he blasted this man into the afterworld.

Videl kept her eyes shut to try and pretend this was all a lucid bad dream, but after hearing that hoarse threating mystery voice demanding her safety she opening her eyes only to be blinded by pulsating golden light and cracks of what she believed to be mini lighting. After her eyes adjusted from the blinding light she could make out her could be rescuer. His golden hair stood straight up with on lock of it flapping wilding in his face, He wore a mask that only covered from the bridge of his nose to the bottom of his chin, leaving he intense turquoise eyes staring directly at Marty. He was also bare chested sporting only two black wristbands, his muscles were beyond on anything she has ever seen, he had the largest muscle structure she had ever seen, but it was also just as defined. She moved down to see his black gi and his white boots with gold tips. He was defiantly from their encounter this moring. She was shaken from her assessment when he began his countdown.

"FIVE…FOUR…" He was loud and assertive, his aura fading from view and his facial features turned from angered and blood thirsty to an eerie calm within seconds. "THREE….. TWWWOOO…." Gohan spotted that he had spooked the wannabe criminal.

Videl heard the Golden fighter elongate the number two, she could feel the cowardice coming from Marty, he was shaking and cause the knife to slice just thru her neck, but only enough to draw a tiny bit of blood. Before she had time to say her last words, she felt a rush of heated wind fly by her, only seconds later to have her hair released. She slumped to the floor relishing the feeling of not having a knife against her throat, she was broken from her happy tidings by bones cracking and blood curdling screams and the clank of the knife falling harmlessly to the floor. She looked up to see the Gold Fighter Crushing the appendage that had wielded that blade that almost ended her, it wasn't pretty she wasn't ever sure he deserved this. His hand fell limply to his side more resembling five crushed uncooked sausages that she guessed was his fingers, the rest of his hand and wrist weren't looking so great either.

Gohan at this point and time was no more, all his anger and rage once again had surfaced and had taken control. He was going in for the kill, Marty had cease to function and was just sobbing in a corner slowly losing consciousness. He raised he palm to face his opponent and charged his ki meaning to obliterate every atom that made up this piece of scum.

Videl could hear the crackling of pure energy and feel the heat it gave off, all her life being told that this was a trick some illusion with explosives and mirrors. She could see now that this was no trick, and she could tell it was going to be just as deadly as she remembered in the cell games. She rose to her feet using a nearby chair to help her get her footing.

"STOP! He has suffered enough. If you kill him, that would make you no different from him.." she spoke softly.

The rage started to clear and he cut off the ki that he used to charge his energy blast and slowly it fizzled from his palm into nothingness. He knelt down to the now unconscious man, he gently picked up what was left of his hand, he growled in frustration and anger at himself. _'I'll have to give hime a sensu bean.. I don't even know if it would do anything to help at this point…' _Gohan reached inside of his gi to retrieve a sensu bean he had stashed in a hidden pocket, and deposited it in his mouth. After forcing him to swallow the bean within seconds he hand started to magically restore its self. _'Well that looks better… but he might have some issues with it.'_ He thought regretfully. He stood up and turned to videl.

"Tell your friends to come take the criminals into custody, and have them bring a stretcher for the mayor. He knocked him unconscious before he grabbed you." He said pointing at Marty. "After They have received the information, we are leaving." He stated.

"Leaving? I'm not leaving; I have a job to do!" Videl screamed causing her head to erupt in pain and she would have fell over if Gohan hadn't scooped her up bridal style.

"Hurry up and tell them so I can take you to hospital. I don't have all day!" Gohan snapped.

Videl defeated, relayed the information and as soon she cut off her communications with the chief she was flying out the window that Trick had flown thru. She stifled a giggle when she saw Trick sprawled out in a tree babbling incoherently. She wrapped her arms around his neck and looked at his softened face, she could tell that he was troubled by the things he did but her musings where torn away from her mind when she saw a bright red blush tinged his cheeks.

"So what the hell happened back there? Why did you almost kill that man, and why are you forcing me to go to the hospital?" Videl question.

"I don't think anyone should be treated the way they were going to treat you. And you possibly have a concussion, and I don't want yo… anyone getting hurt when I am around." Gohan said solemnly.

She was going to question further when she felt him land; she looked up to see Satan City Urgent care. Not letting her down he eyed her suspiciously, "Now I think you know how to check yourself in right? Because if you leave after I do without getting checked out, I WILL come back and force you. Got it?"

"Yea yea! I got it!" she huffed annoyingly and wiggled from his grasp.

He turned on his heel and was preparing to take off before he felt a small hand grab his gi.

"Hey! Not yet I still want to ask you some questions!" she tiredly spoke.

He could see her exhaustion catching up with her, and felt that it was better to defer her questions to later date instead of just blasting off back towards school. "Just go in and get checked out, and I promise that you will see me around, and we will have time later to talk. OK?"

She hmphed and walked towards the door. Stealing one last glance at the handsome superhero, she saw him lift off backwards into the air yelling about something about 'He would know'. She pushed open the doors and walked over to the front desk her shirt spattered with her own dried blood, she tiredly yet politely gave her name and asked to be checked in. she glance out the window to see a golden streak slowly disappear from her vision. She sighed as she felt a prick then a nurse hurriedly pushed the Champs' daughter into an awaiting suite. She hated getting special attention just because she was the daughter of the man who saved the world.

_'I hate you Goldie locks. I swear I will make you pay.' _She mused feeling slightly fuzzy all of a sudden. _"Maybe I will see if your abs can juice lemons, then pour it in your eyes for making me come to this ass kissing hell hole.. Mmmm… yea ab juice.'_ Videl drooled, as she succumbed to the numbing effects of painkillers being dripped intravenously.


End file.
